Enshrouded Logic
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: Simon may soon be exposed for what he is if he's not careful.
1. Prologue

A/N: This takes place right after 'Objects in Space', will ignore the movie Serenity (Though I did enjoy that movie, loved it really).

This will probably be Mal & Simon but I'm not sure. I got the idea for the healing part from surrealgreen and have her permission.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Firefly or Serenity or it's characters.

* * *

It always went wrong and apparently this latest job had _not _gone shiny in any sense of the word.

Simon tried to keep the light to a minimum but it was getting harder as the hours wore on. It was at times like these that he _really _missed the Core hospital he used to work in. It had been so much easier to conceal with the hubbub of other doctors and many patients. The daily bustle of the Core hospital on Osiris had kept anyone from noticing the reason why Simon had ascended to the ranks of one the top doctors on any Core planet.

A job gone wrong had caused almost everyone on the ship to sustain injuries, even sweet Kaylee. Really, it was a wonder anyone of them were still in tact. Even River had gotten injured in the uproar and already Simon was planning what exactly he'd say to Mal about this latest misadventure.

Currently he was patching up Jayne. The big man had broken his leg, a compound fracture that had half the bone exposed. He had preformed a two hour surgery to clean the area and push the bone back into the skin. There was a high risk of non-union but Simon had tried to help avoid that by using his influence on the bone. Finally though, Simon was forced to wrap the leg, no longer able to do anything. Simon had used Propofol and was anxious as he hadn't often used anaesthesia since coming to Serenity.

Turning his thoughts away from Jayne, Simon shut off the overhead light and let the medical chair recline slowly. After, Simon quickly but gently arranged Jayne so he was laying straight out and pulled a sheet up. Now that Jayne was settled for now, Simon allowed himself to look around the infirmary.

He took note of Mal, who was resting on a cot against the wall that was half glass. Zoe was sitting next to him on it, nursing a sprained ankle and wrist. Kayle was leaning against the door frame, holding the previously dislocated shoulder with the one that had remained uninjured. Wash was standing by his wife, midsection wrapped with blood staining the white fabric that was protecting his sutures.

Book and River hadn't been hurt bad, a few cuts and scratches that had only needed cleaning, so Book was currently tending to the flying of the ship with River accompanying him. Even Simon had been hurt in the commotion, trying to get to River but he had only suffered a few stubbed toes and a few odd scrapes on his face. Inara was in her shuttle, insisting on treating her own injuries since they were as minor as River and Books.

All things aside, it was probably better to save the lecture for when they all were in better shape.


	2. Shakin' It Up

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I tried to get the characterizations and speech patterns right but I'm pretty sure I failed but I'll let you readers decide that. Please review, it means the world to me. Thank you to those that read, reviewed & read, and even those who just peaked in. Also, in between the chapter I switched to present tense but re-switched back to past tense so we'll see how that flows. I wanted to do something a bit different and this is the result. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too badly.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Firefly or Serenity.

* * *

"Horses! We were transporting horses and what happened? They stampeded. What were you thinking? I know the cattle transport went fine but horses are a lot more skittish."

"Capt'n," Kaylee started, trying to get a word in edgewise.

Simon had started in on Mal as soon as the crew had been conscious enough to process the activity around them. Kaylee could tell the Captain was barely restraining himself from saying anything but very nearly failing. It was clear in the way his eyes had gone stone cold as he stared at Simon with a faint frown.

"Capt'n," Kaylee groaned, still trying to get his attention, but Simon was starting to get on a roll and there wasn't anything that would stop him.

"I thought you were smarter than that! I mean, Mal, you were_ raised _on a ranch," Simon finally ground out, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Evidently that was the wrong thing to say because Mal immediately about faced like he was going to storm off. Kaylee, in her frantic scrabble to get Mal to turn his attention to her, took a few steps forward, reaching a hand out, intending to grab Mal by the shoulder to stop him. Instead of doing that though, Kaylee stumbled in her haste and bowled Mal over, sending them both to the floor.

Mal managed to catch himself with his hands and Kaylee slid off him to land on her side. The grating of the ships floor played havoc on her skin, scraping up her arm and a jolt was sent up the arm that had been dislocated a couple of hours previous. She gingerly pushed herself up with her good arm, gathering her feet under her to stand.

Looking down at the Captain brought a tightness to her gut.

_'Maybe askin' him 'bout that engine part ain't real smart right now,'_ Kayle nervously thought to herself before turning and walking quickly if not nervously out of the cargo bay and down the hall to the engine room.

* * *

Mal feels the sting in his palms from landing hard on them, as the sensation jolts up his arms he nearly groans from the pain.

Instead Mal grimaces, pushing himself up without fanfare, his usual irritation wearing at him. He staggers for a moment, and thinks he's gonna fall over because his leg acts up again. He feels a steadying hand on his shoulder, looks into concerned blue eyes. He remembers what Simon said the previous day about bone chips floating in his leg, though that wasn't his exact words. The doctor jargon had flown right over his head and Simon had dumbed it down without prompting.

"Let me look at your hands," Simon requests and Mal isn't sure he wants to but he does because Simon is the medic he entrusted his crew to what seems like a lifetime ago.

Once Simon is studying the palms, Mal takes note of the scrapes that litter the surface.

"The minnow won't be a minnow much longer," River sing songs as she appears on the catwalk, skirt fluttering out as she twirls.

Simon hums and scrutinizes the palms for a few more seconds before finally letting go to turn his attention to River

"What's a minnow?" Mal is ignored as Simon stares at River's spinning.

When he persists, Simon answers even though his attention is still on River, "A, uh, fish, on Earth That Was. Often used as bait." Simon's tone is distracted and Mal almost doesn't ask his next question.

"Bait?" Mal asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yes, for bigger fish." Simon isn't really processing the questions and the answers he gives are distant, voice faint as he stares at River. River stares back, expression grave.

"Not suppose to make sense, it'll happen," River warns, eyes narrowing before she smiles abruptly, slipping back down the catwalk.

Simon stares after her, not able to help it as concern, fainter than what he is actually feeling, crosses his face. He drags his attention back to Mal, still lightly griping his hands. Simon drops them abruptly, giving Mal an apology that isn't all there.

* * *

Mal didn't know what he was expecting when he walked into the engine room but it certainly wasn't this.

Simon had gone after River after apologizing to Mal and Mal had remembered that Kaylee had been trying to talk to him before. It hadn't taken long for Mal to make his way through the kitchen to the engine room. Once there, after cautiously peering around the corner, Mal walks fully into the room, gaping. The room is similar in appearance to what it looked like right before Niska's train job but ten times worse. Wires coming from the engine are all over the room, trailing off to connect to the walls and several sockets. For a minute, Mal can only stare at the mess but than he snapped out of it and freaked.

"KAYLEE!"

"Yes, Capt'n?"

"What happened to my engine room?"

"Well," Kaylee glanced down and than up, eyes flashing, "this ain't my fault, the compression coil finally blew and I had to do some reroutin'. I've been tryin' to tell you,'" Kaylee hissed, making motions with her hands.

"Well," Mal stumbled, "it ain't my fault, we haven't been near a-a, decent planet for a - long while."

"If that ain't the biggest load of bull I've ever heard," Jayne grumbled as he limped into the the cargo bay, using the support of crutches.

Simon ran in after him, a distressed expression covering his features. Jayne stopped next to Mal, leaning against one of the crates that had been to the side of Mal. Simon slowed slightly but still walked at a fast clip. He slide to a stop, nearly crashing into Jayne but managed to stop in time.

"God damnit Jayne! You can not walk yet, you could push the bone back through the skin and even if that did _not_ happen, it could cause non-union or an infection."

Jayne winced but managed a grin, "Aw, doc', didn't know ya cared."

"I don't, but I'm a doctor first and foremost," Simon snapped back and than seemed to realize what he had said a second later and bowed his head, a hand coming up to press into his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, of course I care," Simon said as calmly as he could but than mumbled, "a bit."

Mal, Jayne, and Kaylee just stared at him until he looked up and he sighed, undertones of exasperation coloring it. "Look, the last thing I want to deal with is an amputation. Believe me Captain, you do not to deal with an post-amputation patient," Simon paused, face scrunching up lightly in though, "especially an post-amputation Jayne."

Jayne made an indignant noise but the pain of his leg prevented him from being his rudely snippy self. Kaylee made a small distressed sound in the back of her throat as she glanced at Jayne's leg.

"Well, I got to admit, Jayne's bad enough as he is," Mal agreed with a nod.

Simon sigh again, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, the infirmary is as clean as I can make it, but this a space ship. It isn't exactly known for its cleanliness."

When Mal agreed with another nod, Simon continued, "All I have is what I brought with me when I boarded and the supplies that came with the infirmary is the very basics. I don't have any more antibiotics. I need to get to a place to restock." Seeing Mal about to protest, Simon made a quiet motion with his hand and hurried to continue, "We don't have to go to a core planet, I know someone on one of the outer rim planets who runs a clinic. We met at Med-A-Cad, and if I'm right, he won't turn me in."

Mal tilted his chin upwards as he crossed his arms, "What if you're wrong?"

"Well," Simon sighed as he shrugged, "that's a risk I'm willing to take. As long as you promise to take care of River if I am wrong."

"Whoa, wait a minute there doc', who said your goin' alone, if I even go along with this idea?"

At that, Jayne looked up from staring at his leg as he had been doing since the mention of amputation, "I don' wanna lose my leg!" Jayne yelped.

"Jayne could _die _Captain, if I don't have the proper supplies."

Jayne's eyes bugged, practically out of his head.

"Well, I ain't-"

"Capt'n, we need to land anyway. Compression coil, remember?" Kaylee implored.

"Gorram it, fine!"

Just as Mal shouted that, Zoe joined them in the cargo bay."We'll be hitting atmo in six minutes sir."

"Thanks Zoe," Mal glared around at all of them, deliberately giving Zoe a thankful look, "At least_ someone_ around 'ere is competent."

"The pendulim will stop shaking, than it'll shatter. Tiny bits everywhere," River singsonged from the catwalk, startling all of them. "The grinch gets greedy too often."


	3. Camaraderie

A/N: Here's another chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews. They are very much appreciated as our my readers. Thank you. Please review. This is more of a transition chapter than anything so sorry if it's boring. The next chapter should be better in that regard and longer. Feed back is highly appreciated and welcome.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Firefly, Serenity, or its characters.

* * *

Simon sighed as he healed his own cut, having nearly sliced his finger off when it had been his turn to cook earlier. Mal had agreed reluctantly to Simon's idea and for that Simon could only feel grateful. He had been in need of supplies for a while but had waited, wanting to catch Mal in as good a mood as possible. The only problem was that whenever Simon saw the captian, he was either in a bad mood or being sarcastic. Every time this happened, he had put off mentioning the supply shortage. In a perverse way, he was glad Jayne had broken his leg when he had, as it would save him the trouble of trying to convince Mal to go along with his plan.

Plus, it would feel good to have something stationary under his feet, even if it was only because of his frame of reference.

It would take a few days to reach the Rim Planet his friend was on, so Simon was busying himself with taking care of Jayne. He was being difficult and had managed to convince Simon to let him go back to his room by walking out of the infirmary every time Simon put him in there. Simon had finally given in, no matter how grudgingly.

A sudden clatter behind him brought his attention to River. She had wandered into the dining area, expression painted with curiosity. He gave her a smile even as her gaze swept swiftly over him. Not long after Kaylee came in, engine grease smeared in a streak on her cheek. After that, the crew slowly trickled in and Simon brought the platefuls of packaged food onto the table. Jayne and Mal were the last ones to reach the room, the former limping after the latter.

It was amusing to see Jayne so injured, Simon got a sort of sadistic pleasure from it, considering it payback for the hard time Jayne often gave him.

The crew settled around the table easily, a camaraderie born from months of flying together. It was nice to hear the chatter, Wash cracking jokes and Zoe berating him lightly. Mal kept to himself as usual and Kaylee was talking to Simon, Simon allowing himself to answer occasionally. Jayne was digging in and River was eying him oddly but no one paid it any mind, as it was considered normal. Book and Inara seemed to be talking to each other, instead of keeping to themselves like they usually did.

It was nice, something that seemed consistent, though it was a given that it wouldn't last. It spooked Simon in a way, though he had learned long ago that it was better not to become too familiar with anything for fear that it would be ripped away, changed in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"So, this planet is a Rim planet eh? Do you know what it's like?"

Simon mulled over Mal's question, thoughts picking it apart, "The planet is fairly small. It's mainly plains and there's only one town."

Mal nodded absentmindedly as he considered Simon's answer. "Your friend is the only doc' there?"

Simon turned narrowed eyes on Mal, "I never said he was a doctor, I said he ran a Clinic."

Mal snorted, shaking his head, "That's what you implied. So?"

"He runs it, he isn't a doctor."

"Doc', you're gonna 'ave to be more specific. If you don't give me the full truth, I'm liable to think you're not trustworthy."

Simon shook his head, a wryly amused smirk forming, "I'll be sure to be clearer in the future."

"You do that," Mal said, tone absentminded.

Dinner had finished a half hour ago, Mal staying behind to help with dishes. It had been disorganized for the first ten minutes but after a while, they hit a rhythm. Simon would wash and Mal would dry. At first it had been silent, but than Mal had grown tired of the silence. Quiet was nice but the silence could be oppressive if left alone for too long. It had been nonsensical chatter, aimed at nothing in particular until Mal had turned his attention on the upcoming landing. He was the Captain after all.

They still had a few days to go, about four, until they would be able to land. Apprehension had seemed to seep into Mal, noticeable enough to Simon because of his need to be alert of any shifts in the crew attitudes. Wouldn't do to be caught off guard if one of the crew members decided Simon and River were too big of threat to Serenity's or its crew's safety.

Simon would never admit to the uneasy feeling settling in his gut, not that he'd ever admit to it. He usually heeded his instincts but the need for supplies were greater. He could only hope that this trip would be another to add to his list of regrets nor add it to Serenitys disasters.


	4. Contemplating Reality

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry it's so short but I thought it was a good point to leave off. To everyone reading and reviewing, you make my day and have my gratitude. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement, they really helped. Thanks to those that just read too.

Warnings: See Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Serenity or Firefly, or either movies/shows characters.

* * *

Simon drew in a deep breath, taking a lazy catalog of their surroundings.

It had been a surprise to step off Serenity to be greeted with a planet lush with vegetation. Usually Rim planets were dusty and barren but this one had a healthy green glow about it. It was a mystery and had left Mal visibly agitated. Simon couldn't exactly blame him, the turn around from the usual was down right suspicious.

Simon had argued with Mal that the need for supplies was greater than any suspicion that might tug at his mind. Mal had nearly taken his head off for the perceived challenge to his authority but Simon had shrugged it off this time.

Eventually it had been Jayne's grousing that had convinced Mal that maybe the best course of action was to venture off ship. River would be staying behind with Book and Jayne, Simon having figured that if he was wrong, River would at least be safe from the feds.

It was full daylight, high noon really, and it was sufficiently heating up the planet. Simon had forefitted his usual vest, sticking to dress pants and a white button up. Luckily Mal had been able to procure a pair of boots for Simon so he hadn't been forced to resort to dress shoes. He had been meaning to stock up on some clothes that didn't practically scream he was from a Core planet but had never gotten a chance, choosing to spend his portion of the money on medical supplies first and never having enough left over to get himself some clothes.

As it was, he'd be trying not to sweat too much during the travel to the clinic. They hadn't landed close to the town for fear of startling or even scaring the townsfolk. These jobs had enough problems initially without adding to them. Thankfully, the land cruiser was fully operational and supported their weight without trouble. Everyone settled themselves in as comfortable as possible, as even with the land cruiser, it would take an hour to get to the town that the clinic was located at. For the first few minutes there was nothing but silence and healthy green grass. Suddenly though, the cruiser came across a herd of horses. Even before the cruiser had become visible to the horses, they had heard it and had started to flee. By the time the cruiser came upon them, they were already a stream running away from them and their transport.

Of course, they, especially Zoe and Mal, were still a bit sore over the stampede earlier, even though they had managed to drop the horses off without further incident, and only glared at the running herd. Simon only rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the land scape. It was lusher than he had been expected, the herd evident enough that it wasn't the typical dust bowl most Rim planet were. He could even make out a lake in the distance, east to where the crusier was headed. His interest was piqued but he felt more concern for the village they were headed.

Simon hadn't talk to or seen his friends for quit a while and though he was sure his friend was the same enough to not turn him in, Simon knew all too well how a person could change. Still, Simon knew how all to eager he'd to be to help him. It made him apprehensive but not nearly as much as the little fact that he was keeping from the rest of the crew. Just thinking of what Mal would do to him if, when, he found out nearly made him mentally cringe. Thankfully though, he was stronger than that.

The very knowledge he was dreading was going to bite him in the ass, was the very knowledge that made him so sure his friend would help him.


End file.
